Recommender systems are well known in the art. In one example, such systems can make recommendations for movie titles to a subscriber. In other instances they can provide suggestions for book purchases, or even television program viewing. Such algorithms are commonplace in a number of Internet commerce environments, including at Amazon, CDNOW, and Netflix to name a few, as well as programming guide systems such as TiVO.
Traditionally recommender systems are used in environments in which a content provider is attempting to provide new and interesting material to subscribers, in the form of additional products and services. In some cases (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,703 incorporated by reference herein) recommenders have been employed for the purpose of informing members of an online community of content and/or preferences of other members. Nonetheless the use of recommenders has not been extended fully to other areas including email or document distribution which could benefit from such systems.